boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MewtheChica/Aura
- Normal= - Advanced= - Oversoul= }} |title = Former Master of Aura |firstapp = |allegiance = The Darkin |theme = Normal: FFRK - Blinded By Light Advanced: Bravely Second OST - New Asterisk Boss Battle Oversoul: FFX - Challenge |health = 4000000 |skills = 3 |immunities = |difficulty = 8 |xp = 15000 |pp = 500 }} - Normal= - Advanced= }} |title = Hover |allegiance = Aura Stellar |theme = Normal: Rooftop Run~Sonic Generations Advanced: Night of Nights |health = 1500000 |skills = 4 |immunities = |difficulty = 7 |xp = 15000 |pp = 350 }} - Normal= - Advanced= }} |title = Cleaver |allegiance = Aura Stellar |theme = Normal: Defiers of Fate Advanced: Saber's Edge ~ FFXIII |health = 1500000 |skills = 4 |immunities = |difficulty = 7 |xp = 15000 |pp = 350 }} Aura Aura, master of mana, is a quiet woman, with a big power. The amount of mana from her is more than that of Crusher, Piercer, Baller, and Slicer combined. Her battle wounds are not seen, but the mana she's collected from her enemies, are far from insane. Her theme is Distant Light~Lighting Returns Hover Hover, a follower and close friend of Aura, is very young and optimistic. She seems to try to enjoy herself, even in serious times. Never a believer in Darkin, she still cared for Aura with all her heart, and wanted to help Aura, even if it meant danger to her. Her theme is Final Fantasy XIII- Pulse de Chocobo Cleaver Cleaver, another follower of Aura, is like the queen in chess. She can just about weild any weapon and is a difficult opponent. She struggles to impress Aura, but tries not to show it overall. She met Aura from saving her from a trap set by the Darkin. They have been close ever since, and Aura calls her "Guardian". Her theme is The Hanging Edge ~ FFXIII Backstory Aura, sister of Caster, is a shy quiet one when it comes to being with others, but she is a strong fighter when it comes to battles. She was always the smart one, figuring out puzzles instantly, seeing traps before they could occur, and finding solutions. Kind, warm hearted, until she became a Darkin. That was short lived thought, when she nearly took out the entire army because she wasn't getting her way. The Darkin had treasured her, for every enemy she slain, she'd take their mana, and technically, their spirit. Sometimes, if their mana is strong enough, she'd take their skills and abilities as well. After leaving the Darkin, and taking almost half of them with her, mana wise, she dissapeared and wasn't heard of for a while. She trained night and day, becoming stronger, furious. She had a sudden jolt of hatred toward the king. He had given her the crown on her head, and set her off on her own. This will change, if I win, most likely. Weapons and Fight Mechanics Aura's abilities Stage Blast: hits player with blast from all over and gives 3% damage each hit. slashes player if gets close and does 10% per slash. Aura's abilities Stage(+Normal Stage) Dash: dashes toward players and instant K.O's if contact Aura's abilities Stage(+Normal & Advanced Stages) Breaker: flies up and slams down on players and instant K.O's if in range. Hover's abilities Stage Slashes: knocks back the player 5-8 studs and gives 10-17% damage per hit. Dash: flies right through player and gives 70%-K.O. Hover's abilities Stage(+Normal Stage) of Winds: knocks back the player 5-8 studs and gives 20% damage per hit. Spin: pulls player toward her and k.o's anyone that touches her within the 5 seconds she is spinning. Cleaver's abilities Stage(+Normal Stage) Drive: dashes through players and insta-kills if made contact Whirl: pulls in players by spinning and can do 30-60% damage on contact. Can be escaped. Cleaver's abilities Stage Front filp: front flips and slams down sword on players and instakills them if hits. Story Plot & Elements You, the main character, will be continuing on to somewheres, when the master would contact them, saying they sense powerful mana near. But before they can investigate, Hover swoops in and attacks. After defeating Hover, and her Advanced Stage, you'd hear a battle scream as Cleaver would charge in. She'd lose, and transform into her Advanced Stage. After beating her you would continue ahead, dodging traps, fighting monsters, and finally confronting Aura Stellar herself. After defeating Aura in her Advanced mode, would receive 30,000 points she would say that she has a power to stop you. She says that this is your final chance to give up. You would say no, and she would turn into her OverSoul Stage with 3,000,000 health. After finally defeating Aura for the last time, she'd tell you a few bits about what the Darkin is up to before sadly dying. Of Chapter This will change, if I win, most likely Chapter Begining theme: Prelude to Final Fantasy XIII Chapter Ending theme: Eternity ~Memory of Lightwaves~ Trivia 1) Aura was supposed to be "Soul Queen" until it was changed last minute. 2) Hover and Cleaver are based off a roleplay I did with EvilJacob. 3) Aura was supposed to be a solo boss, but Hover and Cleaver were added. 4) This character submission is in honor of my friends PieTalks and heartpeace123, who both are the original Hover and Cleaver, being Pie is Hover, and heart is Cleaver.